El precio de la Paz
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Tails: El Dios de la muerte" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] ¿Cuanto podemos sacrificar con tal de llevar paz a un mundo transformado por tiranía y rebeldía? Incluso los mas grandes amigos pueden llegar a cualquier lado para recuperar lo que han perdido.


Tarde en la noche, tal vez ya sea de madrugada, las oscuras nubes de afuera tapan cualquier posible luz viniendo de las estrellas o la luna. La base de los Freedom Fighters no es excepción, todos han salido y la única persona que ha quedado a cargo de mantener el fuerte es Sally Acorn, Eggman tramaba algo relacionado con Knuckles y su isla, por lo que han decidido llevar refuerzos, esta vez le tocaba a la princesa el rol de quedarse.

No ha podido hacer nada más que vagar de una habitación a la otra, impaciente, no hay mucho que hacer esta noche.

Ahora mismo Sally se encuentra en uno de los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la cocina, es probable que su equipo tardaría más en volver de lo esperado, por lo que un te ahora mismo suena fantástico para relajarse.

\- ¿Cómo va todo Nicole?- Pregunta a un pequeño aparato en su mano, una femenina y joven voz le responde enseguida.

\- Todo bien, no he podido tener una respuesta clara de Sonic y los demás, han de estar lidiando con Eggman ahora mismo-

\- Creo que pueden manejarlo – Ella sonríe – Estamos hablando de Sonic, después de todo-

\- Afirmativo- Con estas palabras Sally entra en la cocina, avistando un té preparado y puesto sobre la mesa, con un papel pegado a él, mientras se acerca Nicole continúa hablando – Noté que una puerta había quedado abierta, pero mis sensores no detectaron nada fuera de lo normal, he procedido a cerrarla –

\- Gracias – Se inclina hacia adelante y lee la carta.

"Sally

Siento que tengas que quedarte hoy tu sola

Cuando regrese haremos algo para compensarlo

Por ahora, te he preparado tu té favorito.

Sonic"

La carta la hace ruborizar un poco, pero se limita a sonreír, sentándose a tomar dicho té. Sonic tenía razón, era su te favorito, de manzanilla, casi hirviendo como le gusta; luego de un sorbo pequeño que quemó su boca levemente, Sally sopla para enfriar su bebida.

\- Que considerado ¿Verdad?-

\- Nicole...-

\- Solo estoy diciendo lo obvio – Responde con su voz robótica, tal vez era cierto, tal vez estaba molestándola a propósito, Sally decidió insistir.

\- ¿Estarás comenzando a dejar lo lógico atrás solo para hacerme sentir incomoda?-

\- No he desarrollado la capacidad de hacer chistes aún-

Sally se queda en silencio - ¿Y la capacidad de la mentira?-

\- Tal vez-

Esto provoca una risa viniendo de la ardilla, toma un poco de su té y sonríe mirando al aparato – Sabes, has hecho un gran avance en cuanto a... pensar orgánicamente –

\- Todo gracias a ustedes-

\- Oh, no, tú has hecho la mayoría del trabajo-

\- Sonará un poco sentimental, pero la amistad que mantengo día a día contigo y con los demás Freedom Fighters es muy instructiva, la manera en que los orgánicos hablan y se relacionan, eso me ha ayudado mucho-

\- Vaya, mírate, dentro de poco tendrás tu primer amor y todo- Sally encuentra el momento exacto para darle a Nicole algo de su propia medicina.

\- Venganza, sorprendida que haya venido de ti-

\- Has dicho hace unos días que Knuckles era bien parecido- De nuevo Sally pincha a la Holo-lince, esta vez dando en el blanco, pero sin ninguna acción para confirmarlo.

\- Es... verdad- Nicole responde luego de una gran pausa.

Luego de unas risas y alguna que otra palabra amigable, el té está a medio terminar cuando Nicole decide investigar la base, algo sobre unos sensores activándose, antes de salir tranquilizó a Sally diciendo que debían ser ratones o algo pequeño, ya que el movimiento no era grande.

Sally queda sola en la habitación, mirando alrededor, terminando su te del todo, a pesar de la tranquilidad, lo que no era su fuerte, hoy era una buena noche. Eggman había estado siendo derrotado mucho últimamente, un poco mas y podrían empezar a retomar parte de su tierra natal del malvado doctor, eso sin mencionar su reciente encuentro con Sonic donde ambos blanquearon sus sentimientos por el otro, por una vez todo parecía ir en una buena dirección.

Un ruido le llama la atención, parecían pasos.

\- ¿Nicole?- Se levanta Sally, caminando a la puerta.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el silencio lo absorba todo, un gran golpe fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que la base entera perdiera poder, luces, aparatos conectados, cualquier cosa que corría con electricidad quedó inútil.

\- El generador ha fallado de nuevo- De a poco sale por el pasillo, bufando, vuelve a la cocina por un momento para tomar el aparato que tenía antes y contactar con Nicole, con suerte podría hacerlo ya que este funciona con una fuente de poder propia – Háblame Nicole –

\- Fue desactivado manualmente, no sé cómo, no puedo activarlo remotamente-

\- ¿Intrusos?-

\- No he detectado nada, pero ahora todo está apagado por lo que no podría de todos modos –

Nadie mas estaba con ellos, aunque podría ser alguien jugándole una broma, también podría ser un intruso, Sally inmediatamente tomó un pequeño cubo de metal de su bolsillo, Tails había preparado algo para ella hace varios meses, el cubo se convirtió en un arma de rayos, capaz de paralizar a cualquiera que intente entrar durante este fallo.

Sally tomó a Nicole con una mano y el arma con la otra, dirigiéndose hacia el generador.

* * *

El grupo de Sonic ya ha terminado para este momento, la pequeña fábrica de maquinas de Robotnik que había puesto en un bosque para destruir todos los arboles y secuestrar a los habitantes para convertirlos a su bando, todo bajo las narices de Knuckles, en su isla.

Sonic se encuentra apartado de la fogata hecha por los demás, tocando su comunicador una y otra vez, se lo ve atareado, demasiado para notar unos pasos tras él.

Knuckles se separa de la fogata, acercándose a su amigo y rival.

\- Oye, venía a darte las gracias... este asunto me tenia preocupado-

\- Ya dije que no lo menciones, no vayas a ponerte sentimental-

\- ¿Pasa algo?-

Sonic intenta llamar de nuevo, el comunicador comienza a sonar, pero todavía nadie responde.

\- Sally, solo no responde a mis llamados... ha quedado sola y eso-

\- Es una chica fuerte, creo que puede sobrevivir un rato sin todos ustedes- Knuckles cruza sus brazos, parándose junto a Sonic, esperando que alguien conteste.

Dos minutos sin respuesta, llamada tras llamada, Sonic bufa y deja el comunicador de lado, Knuckles asiente con los ojos cerrados - Comeremos algo y luego saldremos hacia allí- Dice el guardián, Sonic lo observa, asintiendo también.

\- De acuerdo, gracias-

\- Te debo una después de todo-

* * *

Avanzando a oscuras, la muchacha ardilla prosigue con su investigación, usando a Nicole para tener al menos una tenue luz mientras se acerca al generador. Baja las escaleras del sótano, tan oscuro y desordenado como siempre, ahí es donde Tails hace la mayoría de sus experimentos con maquinaria peligrosa, o donde simplemente guardan los aparatos rotos.

Esta base tiene apenas 3 meses de edad, Sally y los Freedom Fighters cambian de lugar luego de un determinado tiempo debido al peligro que Eggman los encuentre, muchas cosas aquí fueron recuperadas de otras bases destruidas o dejadas atrás.

No hay nada peor que este lugar, de noche y con luces cortadas, pero ni Nicole ni Sally son personas que se echan atrás por un poco de oscuridad.

\- ¿Ves algo Sally?- Pregunta Nicole desde el aparato.

Sally intenta responder pero algo la puede, comenzando a toser rabiosamente, primero poco, pero pronto se encuentra apoyándose en la pared, su pecho se agita y los ruidos de su ataque de tos llenan el silencioso lugar.

\- ¿Sally?-

\- No, no, ya...- Vuelve a toser, pero menos, terminando con el ataque de a poco – Ya estoy bien, No veo nada... fuera de lugar-

Camina hacia el generador, viendo unas chispas salir de le mientras lo hace. Cuando llega junto a este pone a Nicole delante para que lo examine, y la luz pueda dejarla ver claramente – Roto- Dice la lince, no podía ser más obvio por la imagen, varios cables arrancados o fuera de lugar, la palanca de encendido estaba en el suelo, quebrada... una labor con fuerza física.

Sally no responde de nuevo, solo una inentendible palabra antes de volver a toser, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su boca comienza a saber extraño, no necesita mucha luz para ver lo que ahora está en su mano, sangre.

\- ¿Estás bien? Necesitamos hacerte un chequeo médico- Nicole dice, todavía sin ver al sangre.

\- Debería algo que me ayude en donde guardamos las... medicinas – Sally camina fuera del sótano, lentamente, agarrándose de la pared, su boca chorrea sangre a este punto, ella intenta limpiarse con su antebrazo para no ser tan evidente.

Al llegar al pasillo de nuevo, comienza a moverse, pero pronto algo se enrosca alrededor de su cuello, tomando su mano armada, la sola sorpresa hace que suelte a Nicole, quien cae al suelo irremediablemente.

Dos brazos la tienen cautiva ahora, lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo no importa cuanto se resista.

\- Dulce, dulce Sally- Una voz conocida y calmada le habla al oído – No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado este día –

\- No, quien...- Su respuesta es interrumpida por mas tos, con sangre ahora por el piso – Might...y- Ella apenas puede decir, la inconfundible y tranquila voz del Freedom Fighter no podía ser de otro.

Esta deducción le causó una sonrisa, inmediatamente tapando la boca de la ardilla para poder hablar – Vaya, si eres lista después de todo – Nada más que palabras inentendibles se escucharon de respuesta, luego tos que llenó el guante de Mighty con sangre – Me sorprende que, tras todos estos años, nunca habías sospechado que alguien intentaría algo así –

Sally sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos llorosos de tanta tos, Nicole no puede ver mucho desde allí abajo – Mighty, debe ser un truco de Eggman –

El armadillo se asoma por uno de los hombros de Sally, sonriendo de manera pasiva y arrogante, mira hacia abajo notando el dispositivo y gira su cabeza para darle una mirada a Sally.

\- Déjame contarte algo, Sally niña – Dice brevemente, aclarando su garganta, luego pone ambas manos de Sally tras su espalda, atándolas con alguna especie de cable, luego procediendo a tenerlas con una mano, usando la otra para todavía evitar que ella hable.

\- Mighty, no tienes que hacer esto-

\- Pero si tengo- Responde el Armadillo – Verás, hace dos semanas mi hermana Matilda y mi hermano Ray, fueron atacados – Sally guardó silencio, como Nicole, ambas enteradas de esto – Un misil cayó directo en mi casa, yo estaba fuera... ayudando a su pequeña rebelión –

La explicación se detiene, se nota la rabia y la fuerza del agarre de Mighty incrementando, como si comenzara a perder el control, incluso deja la boca de Sally libre.

\- ¡Eggman lo hizo! No puedes culparnos, hacemos lo que podemos – Dijo ella, tosiendo luego de la frase, su boca de nuevo tapada por Mighty.

\- Eggman, Freedom Fighters – Dice él, su voz rasposa y grave – Dos caras de la misma moneda, peleando por un objetivo u otro, trayendo guerra a nuestro mundo – Otra vez retira la mano para dejar que Sally tosa o se queje en voz alta – Yo siempre he abogado por la paz, y hoy comenzará el largo camino para lograrla –

\- Mighty no—Sally es interrumpida cuando el armadillo se la lleva, tirando de sus brazos atados, dirigiéndose a alguno lugar de la base, gruñe mientras es arrastrada, mirando atrás a Nicole -¡Ni-Nicole...! – Grita, pero sus gritos causan que el armadillo vuelva y pise el aparato, rompiéndolo enseguida, incluso si Nicole no fue destruida, ahora mismo Sally estaba sola.

Mighty continúa con ella a la rastra durante varias habitaciones, llegando a uno de los dormitorios, mirando alrededor, luego tirando a Sally al suelo. Cuando ella cae comienza a toser sangre de nuevo, lo que causa una risa.

\- Veo que el veneno está haciendo efecto –

\- Ve-veneno...- Sally inmediatamente recuerda sobre el té, la puerta abierta, ahora todo tenía sentido.

\- Tras todos estos años, he peleado por su causa, vivíamos bien escondiéndonos, pensaba vivir con mis hermanos tranquilamente, pero la guerra siempre arruina todo –

\- Sigues culpándonos por eso per-pero- El veneno avanza, apenas y puede hablar ahora, lo que sorprende a Mighty mas todavía – Has perdido el juicio... has enloquecido-

\- Oh, Eggman tendrá lo que se merece también, pero decidí comenzar por el bando ganador –

El armadillo se levanta y camina hacia una mesa en el dormitorio, tomando un pequeño reloj comunicador y prendiéndolo, llamando a un número, hablando mientras lo hace – Hoy comienza una nueva era, una era de paz, solo se necesitan algunos ejemplos para demostrar lo que la guerra hace –

\- Peleamos por libertad –

\- Peleas por recuperar el trono, princesa, eres la peor de todas –

Una vez el comunicador está sonando, Mighty lo deja junto al rostro de Sally, agachándose también, sonriendo, su rostro sacado completamente, pupilas pequeñas y sonrisa burlona, realmente no era el mismo tras el ataque.

\- Es hora de la despedida, princesa – Dice él, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego parándose de vuelta, saca de su mochila un detonador, Sally abre sus ojos grandes como platos.

\- Por favor...-

\- Si no lo hago, el veneno lo hará, necesito mandar un mensaje – Mientras Mighty camina fuera de la habitación, abre los brazos ampliamente – Un bautismo de fuego, una despedida explosiva – Grita.

* * *

Sonic y Knuckles se acercan a la base de los Freedom Fighters, trotando ambos, no a velocidad completa, pero teniendo una especie de carrera amistosa para pasar el rato, faltan un par de kilómetros para llegar cuando el comunicador en la muñeca de Sonic suena.

El erizo azul sonríe y alza una mano, haciendo que Knuckles se detenga.

\- Es Sally –

\- Te dije que todo estaría bien –

Aparece en la pantalla la cara ensangrentada de Sally, inclinada hacia un lado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, llorando en voz baja.

\- Oh por Chaos – Knuckles dice.

\- ¡Sally! ¡Sally responde!- Sonic grita interrumpiéndolo casi.

\- Sonic – La voz cortada y triste se escucha del otro lado – Hay sangre y... no queda mucho tiempo, Mighty ha, nos ha traicionado a todos –

Knuckles frunce el ceño, incapaz de creerlo, pero las lagrimas de Sally no mienten, por su parte Sonic está más preocupado en salvarla que en cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Que dices? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sally!-

\- La guerra, yo...- Ella no termina de explicar, tosiendo sangre, algo de esta queda sobre la cámara – Sonic, nunca he ama—

Silencio puro del comunicador, un estruendo resuena a lo lejos, Knuckles voltea para encontrar una enorme explosión hacia donde se dirigían, apenas se ve por sobre los arboles, y el fuego es lo suficientemente amplio como para dar un indicio, la base acababa de ser volada por los aires.

\- ¡SALLY! ¡SALLY!-

Sonic grita desesperadamente, intenta correr hacia la explosión pero Knuckles lo detiene, su fuerza es mayor y el erizo azul está demasiado dolido y confundido para pelear y zafarse. Un poco de forcejeo sucede, con Knuckles intentando calmarlo y Sonic queriendo correr a una muerte segura.

\- Esta fue una lección – Se escucha una voz de otro comunicador, conectado al de Sonic – Habrá más por venir – La sonrisa de Mighty aparece en pantalla.

\- T-tú...-

\- Y cuando todo quede en cenizas, habrá paz...-

Fue lo último que se escuchó del asesino ese día, había descendido en un espiral de locura, ese día tocó fondo, mas bombardeos le siguieron a ese. Solo un pequeño precio por la paz...

* * *

 **Como el titulo lo indica, este ha sido un reto del foro Esmeralda Madre sobre matar personajes, si bien me ha costado escribir esto, espero haya sido interesante, ciertamente lo fue escribirlo.**

 **Si están aquí por el reto, entonces gracias por tomarse la molestia, si no, también :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no tengo mas palabras realmente a parte de que esto es un AU con similitudes de juegos y comics, por lo que no intenten situarlo en alguno de ambos porque encontrarán muchas incongruencias.**

 **En cuanto a Mighty tal vez siendo OOC, no había ninguna manera de no salirse de su pacifica y callada naturaleza, por lo que tuve que indagar un poco y descubrir que tiene un lado oscuro lleno de rabia cuando su familia está en peligro... ¿Lo suficiente para llevarlo a la locura? En mi opinion, si, pero cada uno con la suya.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, Gracias por leer!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
